Chemicals React
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: How was it that in the short time she'd known him, he had her question everything she believed in? /Flinx/


**A/N: Okay, I recently started watching Teen Titans and now I realize what a fantastic show it is! I love everything about it, and I wanted to write a oneshot about one of my favorite couples in TT, Flinx. I love how they interact, it's so funny! Anyway, I was also thinking about the song "Chemicals React" by Aly and AJ and I thought, "Man, that song fits them!" And them, BOOM! A plot bunny was born! I hope you enjoy, and I hope I get the characterization right. Helpful tips and feedback are appreciated! =D This takes place after the episode, "Lightspeed".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, okay? Blah blah blah!**

**Hope y'all like it! ^^**

* * *

_See-More scratched his chin, his single eye rolling upwards nervously. "So, um, the research lab's havin' a special on computers." His grin widened in anticipation. "Steal one, get one free. You in?"_

_Jinx gave him a sidelong glance. Usually she would've jumped at the chance, but now..it didn't feel quite right. As she watched Madame Rouge walk away, she realized her high hopes had gone with her. "Nah." She turned away. "You go ahead."_

_See-More's uncertain answer floated to her ears. "Right. See ya."_

_Jinx heard his dissipating footsteps in the twilight air. "Goodbye," she whispered, meaning the word. She then strode in her own direction, uncertain of where she was going but needing to calm her nerves. A color of white on the ground caught her eye as she stopped and glanced down with a slight smile. _

_It was a perfectly red, thornless rose sitting in a pretty white vase._

_As she stooped down to gingerly pick up the rose, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of movement, of red and yellow, and she smiled. Kid Flash. Holding the rose in her hand, Jinx walked away, her stride full of confidence._

* * *

_**You make me feel out of my element**_

_**Like I'm walkin' on broken glass**_

Jinx fingered the perfect rose, surprised it hadn't wilted yet. She clenched her teeth in frustration. She was doing just fine until Kid Flash came along.

How was it that in the short time she'd known him, he had her question everything she believed in?

_**Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion**_

_**And you're movin' too fast...**_

Jinx wasn't quite certain what to do. There was no denying the pull she felt toward Kid Flash and the good ways..but she just couldn't up and change to good.

Nobody would believe her, they would think it was all a joke. Besides, she wouldn't make a good hero. Period. She was bad luck. That's why her name was Jinx, after all.

Things weren't adding up.

Jinx again glanced at the rose she still held, feeling closer to Kid Flash somehow through it. She once read that a thornless rose meant love at first sight.

Jinx felt herself blushing and she reprimanded herself. _You idiot! _She tried to force away the fluttery feeling she felt in her chest. But it wouldn't go away.

_**Were you right? Was I wrong?**_

_**Were you weak? Was I strong?**_

Jinx scowled, wanting to hex Kid Flash for all the trouble he'd caused her. Oddly enough nowadays..she always hoped she'd run into the cocky hero with his ridiculously tight uniform.

"Why do you think you need what he's got, anyway?" Jinx thought aloud. "You're just fine being a villain."

She suddenly remembered when she first met Kid Flash, at the museum...in all his glory, he'd decided to show up and sweet-talk her.

_"Oh? Is this the part where you try to convert me, make me see the error of my ways? You're wasting your time." _Her biting comment to Kid Flash came floating back to her.

She suddenly realized that Kid Flash had been pointing out the very questions she'd been asking herself, deep down. He knew her better than the Hive Five ever did. He had just been trying to show her that.

_**Both of us broken, caught in the moment**_

_**We lived and we loved and we hurt and we jumped**_

_**But the planets all aligned**_

_**When you looked into my eyes**_

_**And just like that...**_

_"There's something about you that's different." _When Kid Flash had spoken the words, she felt touched..even appreciated. In that one moment.

She had never felt like that, not once, when that was the very thing she'd wanted from Madame Rouge. Now she realized she had just wanted to be appreciated..wanted to be known.

Kid Flash made her feel just that.

_Stop thinking about it! _Jinx tried to steer her thoughts in another direction, but memories of Kid Flash came at her all at once.

_**The chemicals react**_

_**The chemicals react**_

_"You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself," _Kid Flash had said, looking at her so intently with his blue eyes she wanted to swim in them.

Jinx, now looking back, saw that's what she had been actually doing all along. And in her heart, she'd known it was true when Kid Flash had spoken the words.

But she pushed them angrily aside with the push of a button on her control.

_**You make me feel out of my element**_

_**Like I'm driftin' out to the sea**_

_**Like the tide's pullin' me in deeper**_

_**Makin' it harder to breathe...**_

Through every cruel thing she'd said or done to Kid Flash, he kept coming back. She had no idea why, but she was glad for it.

It meant that he cared.

Kid Flash had seen the worst of her..and he still didn't leave.

He had faith in her..even though she had bad luck.

_Why's he so interested in me? _Jinx wondered for the millionth time.

_**We cannot deny, how we feel inside**_

_**We cannot deny..**_

Jinx heaved a deep sigh, not sure what to make of the whole ordeal. Hadn't she been through enough? Was it really worth it to convert to the good side?

She felt a small tug on her heart that couldn't be ignored.

_**Kaleidoscope of colors**_

_**Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning**_

_**Shining down on both of us**_

"Jinx?" Her swarming thoughts were interrupted when she heard guess-who's voice. She slowly turned around and there was Kid Flash. Surprise, surprise.

He glanced briefly at her right hand and smiled. "You kept the rose."

"Listen, I've been thinking-" Jinx paused, glancing uncertainly at the attentive Kid Flash and glancing back warily to the direction of the Hive Five headquarters.

"Jinx," his soft voice caused her to turn, "it's not too late to change."

Jinx bit her lip, hating how vulnerable and sentimental she felt. She almost wanted to hex him. But then..she yearned for relief. Was it worth it? "I don't know if I..what if I'm not good enough? What will they think of me?"

"Well, you'll just have to trust me." Kid Flash smiled genuinely at her and held out his hand.

Deja vu._ He trusts me, _Jinx thought in surprise, thinking back to the first time they'd met. She hesitated, holding back at first.

_**Don't let us lose it**_

_**Don't let us lose it**_

Kid Flash made her feel like she could do anything. From the first time they'd met, he had raised up questions that had been stirring inside her heart.

Was villainy really where she belonged?

Jinx reached out her hand, then after a moment's hesitation, took his.

She couldn't help but smile as their hands intertwined, surprised at how free she felt. She felt like an uncaged bird, ready to spread its wings and soar.

Kid Flash smiled back at her, his eyes nearly dancing. "I have a lot to teach you, I hope you know."

"I'm a quick learner. You'll just have to face my bad luck, though." Jinx smirked smugly.

"Aw, it can't be _that _bad, huh?"

_**We lived**_

_**We loved**_

_**We hurt**_

_**We jumped**_

_**We're right**_

_**We're wrong**_

_**We're weak**_

_**We're strong**_

_**We lived to love**_

They walked, hand-in-hand, to a new destination..Jinx's future. _So long, Hive Five, _she thought smugly. _You're on your own. Have fun without me._

Surprised at how easy it was to say goodbye to villain life she once knew and hello to a new one, Jinx felt, for once in her life, lucky.

And truly happy.

* * *

**A/N: So? Ya like? I hope I did alright, I feel like it was too mushy and rushed. But I kinda liked how it turned out. Please leave nice reviews! Feel free to share how you really felt about this oneshot, but please no flames! Now, review! I'm out! Thanks y'all!!**


End file.
